Prank Calling the Gods Edited
by ocean's .daughter 22
Summary: This is the edited version the original got deleted ... Percy and the gang prank calls the olympians
1. Chapter 1

One fine day at camp half-blood after Defeating Gaea the seven of the prophecy and some campers were all hanging out at Percy's Cabin a.k.a Cabin Three.

Breaking the silence Leo complained

"**It's so boring guys "**

And they agreed and nodded then Percy came up with a great Idea.

"**I know what were going to do " **he exclaimed .

"**What?" **The others asked

"**Let's prank call the Gods "** he replied

"**Perce, that's not quite a good Idea "** Thalia said

"**Yes it is Pinecone face"** Percy replied.

But the others were all ready thinking who to prank

**A/N: **hey guys this is an edited version of Prank calling the gods because the original one got deleted due to the fact I broke the rule for the chat box thing and it's not allowed so I hope you like it as much as the original..


	2. demeter

Chapter One: Demeter

So the Hermes Cabin stole a telephone from the nearby Appliances store and when the phone was already set up...

The Gang came to a problem not literally a problem.

"**who are we going to prank call and whose going to do it?" Percy asked **

The gang began to think and Nico suggested that **"we should Prank call Demeter, and you should do it"**

"**Why me? " ** Percy asked

Nic o replied to Percy **"Because you're the one who suggested to this"**

"**Let's do this "**Percy said.

PERCY'S POV

Thanks to Nico I became the first prank caller .Using the Phone book stolen from Chiron's Office I dialed Demeter's Number and waited for her to answer.

**A/N: Percy –bold, Demeter-Italics **

"**Hello" **I said to the phone.

"_Who are you?" _she answered.

"**A guy from the meat shop "**I replied.

"_MEAT SHOP!" _ She answered me shouting.

"**Ye-yeah meat shops "I** replied shyly.

"_I am vegetarian "she_ shouted again.

"**So….." **I answered smoothly.

"_I don't eat meat "she_ shouted again

"**Beep…beep" ** I said to the phone ,the Goddess did not answered again so I put the phone down and turned to them asking **" Who's next ?" **

Then no one raised their hand so I volunteered myself.

A/N: There's chapter one guys .I really just hope you will love this as you loved the old one it's just the same jokes but with other words .for those who will review and read this I will give you virtual cookies.(::) (::)(::) .

======================Ocean===========================================


	3. apollo :-)

_**Prank calling the Gods****_**

_Hi there it's me Ocean sorry for the long wait (five days) due to school work like exams which I cannot afford to fail because I am aiming to be a honor student here's a chapter for your patience and I'm really sorry if my jokes sucks because I am not a funny person._

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Percy Jackson /Heroes of Olympus series or the Gods**

**Also before I forget the phones are stolen by the Hermes cabin**

**#3: Apollo**

**Leo's POV**

After seeing Percy prank call Demeter I volunteered on being next.

"**I'm going next, and I will prank Apollo. Dialing his number I said into the phone in a girlish voice**

"_**Hello! "**_

_**Umm, who are you?**_ He asked

"_**It's just me Thalia"**_ I answered him not caring being hit by a Converse by Thalia.

"_**Oh! How are you dear?" **_ He asked with a flirty voice. I stopped a thought for a while and thought

About the perfect prank

"_**I'm very fine but there is one thing…." **_I stopped just thinking about his answer and he replied asking

"_**One thing that?" **_He said in a voice full of concern .I replied him with a sappy sentence

"_**One thing that's missing…..**_**" **

"_**And what is that?" **_he asked again. Replying him with another sappy sentence "_**It's you?**_** " **

"_**But why?" **_ He asked with his voice in a flirtatious tone. Then I snapped at him

"_**Because you're too stupid to fall for it!**_** " **

"_**Whaaa?" **_was his only reply so after that funny /awkward conversation I put down the phone.

I walked back into my spot and the conch horn blow that signals it was lunch and I said

"**Let's continue after lunch "**they all nodded and together we went of the cabin.

**A/N: ** _hey there it's me sorry for the wait and the inconvenience because I broke a rule about no chat box form so please bear but I promise to put it back again with a new format and please do not spoil the house of Hades because I did not buy it yet. Spoilers don't spoil_

_**Ocean===================================================================================================================================Ω_Ω**_


	4. Authors note :-)

Hey guys,

I'm here to tell you I may not be updating until next week because of the intramural activities in our school so next week is our break you may get regular updates ...again sorry for the inconvenience

ΩOceanΩ


	5. Chapter 5 -yeay

A/N: *being pelted with fruits* Guys I am sorry … reasons are in the bottom notes before I get carried away by rants here is the chappie for your patience.

Disclaimer: you must know it by now that I do not own the Percy Jackson series, I 'm not Rick Riordan.

So here's the story:

Ω Hecate Ω

Lou's POV

After seeing Percy and Leo have fun on the phone I decided to try it.

"**Who's Next?" **Percy asked.

"**I will " ** I volunteered.

"**So who are you going to call?" **Leo asked me, I thought for a while then answered him **"Hecate"**

"**Oooooooooh, rebellion I like it "he** said .So I dialed my mom's number and waited for a while before saying "**hello" **

"**Who's this?" **My mom asked me. I thought for a while again and said to the phone **"Circe"**

"**Oh, Circe how is you?" ** She asked me.

"**Fine "was** my only answer. Then she asked me again **"why did you call?"**

Then I thought of the plan that will make her super mad **"one of the spells won't work "I** said in a whiny voice.

"**What spell?" **she asked.**" The spell that ….." **

"**The spell that ….what?" ** She asked

"**The spell thaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" **I stammered again.

"**Speak up; I don't have all day "she** said with an irritated voice

" **The spell that tells you how stupid you are "**I snapped at the phone.

"**There's no spell like that!" ** She snapped at the phone.

"**There is "I** snapped back at her.

"**No, there is not "she** said

"**Yes there is you did not know about it because you're already stupid "**I

Yelled at her while slamming the phone.

"**You have shown your rebellious side Lou" **Piper said the others nodded in agreement.

"**So who's next?"** I asked.

Warning! Long rants ahead!

Me: So guys did you miss me?

PJO world: No!

Me: that hurts.

PJO world: we don't care...

Me: While they are being mean I would state the reasons that make this update delayed

School

Examination

Intramural Activities

Grounded

Writers block

Laziness

_**So please do not kill me !**_

_**On the happy note it's our semester break …yeah get ready for the updates coming.**_


	6. Hades

Me: Did you miss me?

People: No!

Me: That hurts

People: HA! Ha! HA! Ha!

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat this?

Sadly I do not own The Percy Jackson Series.

Chapter 4: Hades.

_Previously On Prank Calling the Gods _

_Who's Next? Lou Ellen Asked after her prank called her Mom Hecate._

Percy's POV

So Lou asked who's going next and I instantly shot my hand up while shouting

"**I will, I will." **

Handed me the Phone and I said to my friends who I will call.

"**Guys in case you're wondering I will be Prank calling Hades " **

"**Were we asking?"** They replied.

"**No "**I replied to them.

Then they all laughed .I wonder why they're laughing but I just ignored them and dialed the king of the

Underworld's Number.

"**Hewooo" **I said in my best babyish voice.

" **Who's this?" ** He asked

"**Have you sween my Mommy?" ** I asked him.

"**Who is your Mommy?" **He asked me again, I thought for a while then answered **"Gaea ".**

"**What the heck!" ** Hades cursed

"**Have you seen her?" ** I asked him again.

"**NO!" **then slammed the phone down.

"**That was intense "I** said to them and they all nodded with agreement.

"**Who's next?" ** I asked then Annabeth said **"I will Seaweed brain " **

"**Okay Wise girl "I** replied to her and handed her the phone.

**Hope you like it so Comment/review, Follow or favorite whatever you do .**

**_Ω**_Ocean__**Ω_**_


	7. Aphrodite

A/N: sorry guys for the wait nut thanks for the support ,5 favorites and 10 alerts ….Omg thanks

And sorry for the Annabeth thing at the last chapter it's wrong .So…..here's the chapter

#7: Aphrodite …..

Piper's POV

Omg this prank call thing is really funny...Like rebellion thing against our parents and I want to do it next .So, I raise my hand and said **"I'll do next "and** Leo looked at me .**What? ** I asked him** "You sure beauty queen?**

"**Yeah I am sure" **I told him as he handed me the phone .And I thought about who to prank and dialed her number.

"**Hello!"** I said to the speaker

"**Hi, who are you?" **a girlish voice from the other side spoke it was my mom, Aphrodite talk about rebellion.

"**One of your suitors"** I replied

"**Why did you call?" ** She relied

"**To tell you how were meant to be "**I said with a flirtatious voice.

I heard a squeal in the other edge and she replied again**" ooh, are you going to ask me on a date?"**

"**Why do I want to take you on a date "**

"**You said were meant to be….."** Her voice broke.

"**Did I say that? " **I asked.

"**Yes you did" **She said with some hope in hear voice.

"**No, I said you are ugly "**I joked.

"**What did you say?" **she asked furiously.

"**Nothing "with** that I slammed the phone.

"**Who's Next?" **I asked.

A/N: I hope you like it …and sorry for the long wait and my update schedule two times a week meaning (weekends). So thank you for your support and patience.

-Ocean-


End file.
